The Once and Future Sorcerer
by FairyTaleTruth
Summary: When Morgana opened the veil in the 4th season, little did she know that she opened a veil between two worlds, and two Albions. Forever changing everyones destiny. Mordred, the son of Merlin and Morgana, is now on a mission to change the destiny and future that was cast upon all timelines due to his mother's mistake. Sucked into the veil will he be able to change destiny?
1. Chapter 1: Little Dragon

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL THESE GREAT CHARACTERS BELONG TO AWESOME FOLKLORE AND BBC'S TV SHOW MERLIN. **

**THOUGHT I DABBLE AT SOME WRITING, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

Chapter 1: Little Dragon 

"Where are your parents? " Morgana asked, pushing a strand of hair away from Mordreds face as she lazily gazed into those striking, yet familiar blue eyes. The bond she felt between this boy was strange. She had never felt anything like it and although she didn't quite understand why, the fact that Merlin had come to her with him also felt oddly familiar, yet "right."

_"Merlin…"_ she thought to herself.

_"He has the same beautiful eyes as Merlin…" _

Mordred shifted uncomfortably as he laid in Morgana's spare bed behind the curtain. He looked down at his hands as he fiddled with the crimson blanket that she had given him. _SHE._ It was weird, being so close to his mother. It had been so long since he last saw her. Before _everything_ had changed. Before he had fallen into the veil and was thrust into a destiny and world that was quite different from his own. Magic was still outlawed here. A strange, yet cruel man - his grandfather - he reminded himself, was king. His mother was a ward to her father, who she did not yet know was her father, and his own father was the servant to his uncle. From what he could tell, his mother did not know yet that she possessed magic, and from his father and mother's interactions, it looked as though this was just the beginning of Albion's greatest love tale.

Mordred slowly glanced towards his mother, tears beginning to sting at the corner of his eyes as he sat there, pondering how to answer her question.

She looked a bit younger, the scar that she had received from protecting his uncle from dark magic had not yet adorned her beautiful face. Her eyes still gleamed with the same compassion and love that he often saw her either give to her children or father. It reminded him of a time before darkness had swept over their world, when he, his sister, father and mother lived in peace.

He noticed Morgana frown a little as she took her hand and gently wiped a stray tear that had escaped his eye.

_"I should be strong"_ he thought to himself. But the common gesture that his mother performed brought back only more tears as he remembered his mother wiping away his tears in his youth. When he had fallen and scraped his knee, or was scared because there were times where he could not control his magic.

"They…they.." Mordred started before Morgana gently placed a finger on Mordreds lips, shushing him, and stating

"I understand. You need not fear. Merlin and I will make sure you are safe."

All he wanted to do is call her name, wrap his hands around her waist, and weep into her shoulder. He had missed her. Missed her power and determination as one of Uncle Arthur and Auntie Gwenivere's most trusted and well loved advisors. He missed her and father teaching him how to use and control his magic in the castle courtyards. He missed those rare, yet special trips that she would take only with him to her other father's, Gorlais, grave. He even missed his father and mother pecking each other on the lips from time to time as he and his sister gawked and gave each other disgusted looks.

He looked back up at Morgana as she tucked the blanket once again around his tiny frame. He had come to Camelot, seeking his father by his druid name, not knowing where to turn to in this strange world. He had to see them again, despite his father and mother's warning before he slipped into the veil. He knew that he could not reveal, at least not yet, who his parents were and why he was here, but he could at least give his mother an answer.

"I lost them.." he whispered.

"I know that they love me very much, and I them, and that we are doing everything in our power to get back to one another."

Morgana gave another sad frown and was about to reach out to Mordred again when she heard a slight knock, and a familiar face appear behind the door.

"How's the little dragon?" Merlin asked as he quietly shut the door behind him and strode over.

Morgana turned back to Mordred to see that he once again looked as though he was trying not to cry.

"He has been through a lot. We were just discussing his parents". She stated.

As his father walked next to his mother, it was in all his power, magically and emotionally not to cry at the fact that his father, who was known for making up the most bizarre words and nicknames, had just called him by his.


	2. Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Thank you all for the support, reviews, favs and follows! It helped me put this up a lot sooner. A heads up that this chapter is going to be a flashback (or would it be a flashfoward? ;) ) in the story. I know there are questions in regards to why Mordred was brought back to the 1st season, and I plan on addressing that, so do not worry. Jumping through time is very tricky to plan and write about, but I promise that I am trying to write and plan it in a way that makes this story surprising, yet enjoyable. Just keep in mind that many things will either not make "sense" or be confusing at first. Again, I do not own anything. I am sorry that none of my chapters are edited, unless someone wants to for me. haha **

**Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm**

Morgana's eyes fluttered slightly as the sun's morning rays scattered across her face. A face different from all those years ago while she had lived in Camelot, a face that possessed a lone, single scar that ran diagonally across the right side of her once flawless feature. From the top corner of her right eyebrow, to the jaw line, the scar shown brilliantly, making her injury in a unique way appear beautiful.

She was in a beautiful, white and simple gown, that even though was not as exquisite as the one she had worn as Uther's ward, still looked beautiful on her tiny frame. Even now she had refused to wear anything that reminded her of her old ways.

Giving a slight moan she vaguely became aware that her husband's arms were wrapped tightly around her, and that he was drooling slightly on her shoulder.

Chuckling inwardly to herself while rolling her eyes she whispered to Merlin

"Honestly, you're just as bad as our children."

Merlin gave a quiet smirk as he muffled something into his pillow.

"Emrys, the greatest sorcerer to ever live, _KING_ Arthur's best friend and great advisor - here, drooling all over his wife's shoulder" Morgana chuckled, moving her shoulder slightly away from his agape mouth.

"What..." Merlin yawned, pulling his wife tighter against him which she responded with a smirk.

"You never heard of that prophecy? The one where the devilishly handsome warlock saves the seven kingdoms, just so he has the privilege of drooling all over his beautiful wife?"

Morgana gave a sad smile that did not go unnoticed by Merlin.

Merlin, now fully awaked, leaned up on one elbow, looked at his wife and gently took his finger and lightly traced the scar on her face. The action made Morgana flinch slightly.

"You are still the most beautiful woman in all of Albion. If anything, more, because this beauty mark represents your sacrifice for doing the right thing."

"This" Merlin said as he once again stroked her scar

"makes me love you even more. I am so happy that _we _were able to find another way." Merlin whispered, giving her a chaste kiss.

Morgana's eyes began to water as he pulled away from her, the same way her eyes always seemed to water whenever Merlin and her had a heart to heart conversation like this. When he was able to use those blue beautiful eyes, the same eyes that their son had inherited, and pierce them into her very soul. She could remember countless times that he had made her feel like this. At the druid camp, her old quarters, the crypt, and her hovel...

"Can you do me a favor though?" Merlin slightly chuckled, distracting Morgana from her thoughts.

Morgana tilted her head up, intrigued by Merlin's request, as she now also rested her weight onto one elbow.

"Can you not tell the King of all Prats - he's really competitive and I highly doubt he wants me boasting that I have -" Merlin was stopped by Morgana giving him a swift kiss on the lips.

"Merlin" she stated, pausing slightly to look into his eyes and giving a smile "Thank you". Her heart spilling into those words, thanking him for so many things.

Merlin grinned from ear to ear, leaning in and giving her a kiss. Morgana kissed back, as a feeling of bliss once again hit her. She mentally kicked herself for not walking towards Merlin 's light and love sooner. She never wanted to wallow in her darkness again. She was glad that they both realized that there wasn't a "Morgana's Way" or a "Merlin's Way" but there was _their_ way.

Giggling, Merlin leaned more against her, wrapping the sheer white blanket around them as he deepened the kiss. Morgana slightly moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, but as soon as they got tangled in the sheets and positioned themselves, they had to quickly untangle themselves and look "innocent" for their 4 year old daughter came strutting in, arms crossed, with a slight pout on her face.

The girl had straight black hair that went to the middle of her back, except for the exception of a single blond streak of hair that ran all the way from her scalp. When their daughter was only a couple months old, some sorcerers had tried to kidnap their daughter, injuring a part of her head in the process. Thankfully Morgana and Merlin were able to heal their daughter, but the injury left a scar on their daughters perfect head. The scar being the point of origin for a streak of white amongst the tussles of hair.

"What are you TWO doing? You PROMISED" she declared, stomping her little feet, her arms crossed and with one of the cutest pouts that her parents have ever seen. Her mother's jade eyes sparkling with a sense of determination, strength, and beauty.

"Hm..." Merlin said, almost looking deep in thought "it appears that she gets her attitude from you."

He was turning around to see his wife's reaction to his joke when he was hit swiftly and maybe a "little bit too hard" on the side of the head with a pillow.

Merlin nearly fell out of the bed, and was only able to regain his balance slightly before looking over to his wife who quickly went from a glare to a smirk.

"We'll be lucky if she gets at least more than half of her wits from me" Morgana proclaimed, looking at her husband with both amusement and annoyance.

Merlin was about to reply back with a witty comeback before his daughter interrupted his response by struggling to lift herself up onto their giant bed, causing both him and Morgana to look away from each other.

Merlin watched his daughter try to clumsily climb

_"Well, she gets that from me"_ he thought to himself until Morgana slightly nudged her head and shoulders forward, signaling for him to help their daughter climb the bed.

Chuckling he bent down and put his hands on his daughter's waist, picking her swiftly, his chuckle as her protests of

"Put me down!" and "Unhand me you daffodil!" filled his and his wife's bedchamber.

As Merlin placed her down in between him and Morgana he gave a mild grin and asked "Daffodil - where did that lovely term of affection come from, my little fairy?!"

"It's what Momm-" their daughter began replying until she was caught off by her mother's hand, placed firmly over her mouth.

_'Quick save"_ Merlin thought to himself as he looked at the humorous scene between his daughter and Morgana, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly at Morgana who he noticed was blushing a little.

"Haha...now, sweetie, where is your brother? I know your father and I promised you and your brother that we take you out and practice magic in the countryside today, but remember what Mommy and Daddy said about walking into their bedroom _without knocking_?" Morgana said, emphasizing on the last bit so much that Merlin had to turn away to hide his grin and compose himself.

The tiny girl pulled her mother's hand away from her mouth and answered

"He's still asleep."

The girl positioned herself a little closer to her mother as Morgana wrapped her arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She looked a little unsettled.

"I don't think he slept very well last night."

Morgana and Merlin quickly glanced at one another, knowing all too well what their daughter must have meant by her words.

Without even having to communicate mentally, Merlin and Morgana swiftly picked themselves out of bed. Morgana picking up their daughter under the arms and placing on the ground, alongside her, as they walked down the corridor to her and her brother's bedroom.

Trying to make light of the most probable situation, Merlin drew back the curtains to their son's bedroom.

"Up and et'um you lazy, daisy" Merlin smiled, looking down at the sleeping form of their son. But the smile soon faded as Merlin and Morgana looked upon their son's face.

The first product of their love was laying on his back with his fists tightly clenching his sheets. His face was white, even whiter than both of his parent's complexions, and he was groaning slightly, as if he was in pain under fluttering eyelids. Rushing over quickly to his side, Morgana put her hand gently on her son's forehead, frowning as she wiped away the sweat that was now slowly dripping down his face.

Merlin walked over and leaned against the bed next to his wife, as the boy's sister cautiously walked up behind her parents and leaned against her father's long legs.

"Don't worry" Morgana whispered to her son as she continued to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Mommy and Daddy are here Balinor. You are safe."


	3. Chapter 3: The Product of Magic

**A/N: Thanks again everyone for all your kind words and follows! This chapter dives into more of an explanation of what exactly is going on, so enjoy! **

**Reminder - I do not own anything. :) **

**Chapter 3: The Product of Magic**

_"Wake up boy, wake up!"_

Balinor moaned as he slowly became conscious. He realized that he was on his back, that something warm was hitting his face. But he didn't have the strength, not yet, to open his eyes. He could feel something moist in his hand, and underneath his fingertips. It felt like mud. The air that filled his nostrils indicated to him that he was outside-somewhere. The smell of dead leaves, water, and dirt probably indicated that he was somewhere in the forest, and there was a throbbing pain near his right foot. The voice that had just screamed for him to wake up, was still ringing in-between his ears.

Taking a deep breath he mustered the strength to open his eyes. They fluttered open slightly, and he noticed that he was indeed outside, for a bright blue sky, spotted with dark clouds was directly above him.

_"Am I dead?"_ Balinor thought to himself, as he continued to stare into the sky, trying to remember how he had ended up here.

Balinor wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the sky, concentrating on his breathing when he heard the voice again.

_"Get up boy, you have a long journey ahead of you, and I'm afraid that a great destiny now weighs upon your shoulders." _

Balinor turned his head slightly to his left and right, trying to see if he was just imagining the voice in his head, but he was alone. Examining his surroundings he was laying on a river bank, his feet still somewhat immersed into the river. The throbbing pain in his foot, he concluded, due to his foot being twisted slightly in-between two large rocks. He removed it slowly, gritted his teeth at the pain as he slowly pushed himself with his hands further up on the shore. He looked around himself again and realized he was in the forest, and if he was correct he wasn't that far away from his home. Lifting himself slightly on his elbows Balinor managed to lift himself up. Not knowing if indeed he was going crazy he tried to reply back to the voice in his head.

"Where are you, and where am I?" his voice cracked. How long had it been since he had last uttered words? There was silence.

"How did I get here?" Nothing.

"ANSWER ME!" he cried out into the air, feeling the tears begin to prickle the corners of his eyes.

It was then that a flash of memories began to protrude his mind, and the once blue sky darkened, and he instantly became cold. Cold not only physically, but a cold that struct his core, and bled into his soul. He shivered as memories began to flash into his mind, hitting him as painfully as his recent visions.

_Screaming... lots of heart wrenching wails. An old woman. She scared him, her face, her sad eyes. Who was she? Darkness. Whole consuming darkness, no light. His mother? A strange man with a warm smile. Lancelot? _

The images flashing in his mind were too much for him, and the elbows that were supporting his weight buckled as he fell back and hit his head on the forest floor. His eyes were still opened, and he noticed that the air around him was becoming, thinner? He shifted his gaze to his right and saw a vortex, a swirling black mass appeared in front of him. He was afraid, more afraid that he had ever been in his life, and then he saw a figure, clothed in a ragged robe, step out of the vortex. The figure had a cowl covering their face, and while he was afraid of the person standing in front of him, it was no where near as frightening as the darkness that was behind the figure.

Balinor was breathing heavily as the figure lifted their head ever so slightly, revealing the face of the woman that had just haunted his mind. She was old. Her hair was a mess and her eyes seem to hold all the sadness in the world. Too weak to move, Balinor couldn't take his gaze away from the older woman. He was frozen. He was sure he would die if he continued to stare into the old woman's sad gaze. His body, soul, and the air surrounding him felt cold. Breathing felt like a million knives stabbing his lungs as he continued to wane in out and out of consciousness, never shifting his gaze.

Before his world became dark, the woman extended her hand towards the boy, and he felt a warmth spread from his twisted ankle to the rest of his body.

_"She's healing me"_ he thought as the warmth spread across his body. He was confused.

The old woman gave a sad smile as Balinor felt his strength returning to him, he gathered his new strength and sat up, continuing to look at the old woman. He was still cold.

"Thank you" he weakly mumbled.

"Do not thank me yet young warlock" she replied. Her voice sounding exactly as he would have thought a person with such sadness in their eyes would sound. Her voice sounding like a never ending echo within his ear drums.

"You must listen and heed my words boy for I am afraid that I do not have much time."

Balinor noticed that he she was holding a staff, and he could distantly hear the wails from his nightmares coming from the darkness behind her. He quickly took his gaze away from the darkness, and once again looked into the woman's sad eyes.

"I'm sorry" Balinor began "I am afraid I do not know what you mean."

The woman nodded before she continued.

"Something awful has happened in the stars that will forever change the course of the destiny that not only Arthur and your father were to fulfill,but your father and mother."

Balinor continued to stare into the old ladies cold eyes.

"My parents?" Balinor asked in a questioned whisper.

"Your mother and father are not only the parents of you and your sister young warlock, but they are the parents of magic. From their loins comes not only the lineage of their blood, but of their magic." Balinor continued to stare at the old crone, trying to gather all of her words.

"Emrys, is the father of magic itself and your mother, the strongest high priestess of our world, are not only each other's counter balance in magic, but each others souls. Separate them, and you separate the balance of nature. Separate their love, and magic is gone. Without the other, your father's love will become hardened, and your mother will be consumed in her darkness. For your mother is the darkness to your father's light, and now I am afraid, the hatred to his love."

"I thought light was a good thing? Something that we should always strive for?" Balinor asked. He had remembered his father and him watching the sunrise over Albion one morning when he had uttered those exact same words.

"It is true boy that your mother is the darkness to your fathers light, but without the other, one can not truly exist."

The woman sighed.

"Not all darkness is bad, we need it to rest, and to prepare for the coming light. We need the winter to prepare for the spring."

She began to pace with her staff around Balinor, he continued to sit, her form never leaving his gaze.

"And not all light is good, because we fail to truly see and know what light is, without darkness. It is only when darkness and light is separated that our world crumbles to shambles."

She stopped in her pacing, looking directly down at the boy.

"The moment your parents met, their attraction was instant. Like moths to a flame. They can feel each others magic, while they may not know it is that that is attracting them, the pull is stronger than anything else in this realm. Despite their hatred and fighting that has come from many timelines, they cannot live without the other. They can never truly kill the other, their love is, and forever will be the thread that connects to the fabric of magic. They are and will be one of our world's greatest and yet most tragic love stories."

"Tragic..." Balinor responded. "My parents are happily married! There is peace and harmony in Albion. I do not know what you speak." he was beginning to feel anxious from the woman's words, and he realized that he was gripping the soft earth beneath his fingers.

"Some journeys are too painful to revisit, even your timeline has not escaped some of your parent's tragedies. The world you reside in now is not your own, but the world in which you came from is still struggling against the darkness. I am afraid that one timeline holds the balance of timelines that have passed and those that are yet to be."

She continued to pace, leaving Balinor wondering what tragedies his parents had kept from him about their life before he and his sister were born. Where was he, if not in his own universe?

"I have watched many souls come and go from my realm, but my fears of seeing either the mother or father of magic passing through my gates have not only come to me in a vision, but in person. In another time I have come across your mother. A broken version, and I am sad to say it is from your own mother's doings that this wrinkle in history has come to pass, and that another road in destiny has been formed. Something has caused the shift in destiny, and I am afraid I do not know what."

The woman continued.

"I told your mother that your father was her destiny and her doom. For he is both young warlock. For they have always been each others destinies, and forever they shall be if we should not, and cannot fail. But opening the veil has opened another alternative to destiny. A destiny that _you_ can only change I am afraid, for as of now there are two destinies competing for their chance to be written in the stars. One where you father and uncle bring magic back into our world and restore the balance, or where you and your mother transpire against the kingdom, forever dooming our kin. Your father will not only be the doom to your mother, but to our kind."

Balinor blinked, shaking his head a little. Trying to gather everything that the woman had said to him. He hadn't realized till now that he was shaking. From the cold or from his fears, he wasn't sure.

"Your mother has opened a veil between the world of the living and the dead in one of the timelines, and in the process she has torn a veil between destinies and their paths. Those dead in other universes have gone into different timelines, wrecking havoc amongst the living. They do not belong in those worlds. You falling through that veil at the lake of Avalon has now altered Albions and Arthur's destiny." Balinor gulped. "You being here has caused a shift, and I am afraid it is now your choice, not your father or your mother's, that will change the course of history. Of course, your actions will have their affects on your parents choices." the woman said.

"I don't understand. Why would my mother do such a thing? She has a good heart! I cannot believe she would do this!" The woman smiled sadly at the boy who looked sad and confused that his mother would ever do as the woman stated.

"I am afraid not even my wisdom and knowledge can tell me the exact pinpoint that has made such a drastic change in history. But I know that the darkness that swells in your mother's bosom from that timeline is filled with desperation, loneliness, betrayal, hated and despair. It is up to you young dragonlord to find the source of this ripple, and in the process, not fulfill destiny's other twisted path that will lead to our doom."

"I would never betray Camelot!" Balinor said hastily. The woman noticed the boy's gaze, the same color as his father's, yet with the determination that she had just recently seen in Morganas.

"I know that your heart is good boy, but I am afraid that you share the same characteristics as your own mother when it comes to acting hastily upon your feelings."

The boy swallowed, knowing that what the old woman spoke was true. His own father had often cracked joked at this common similarity between his mother and himself.

"Without your parents love, and their magic running through the veins of of our people, magic will sadly leave this world. It will become things of fantasy, of stories long forgotten, and of children's imaginations. This must not come to pass."

The woman was beginning to fade as she slowly began walking towards the dark void.

"WAIT!" Balinor said, quickly getting up and demanding the witch to answer more of his questions.

"How am I suppose to get back to my timeline? Will I ever see my parents again?! Is my sister okay?!" tears began to streak across Balinors dirty face as he desperately asked the witch what he wanted to know most.

"It appears that destiny has placed you here, at the _beginning_ to give you a chance to alter yours and everyone's destinies. What has happened in your own timeline, I cannot say for I fear that I have already said too much to anger our mistress: Time, and for everyones sake I wish to not anger her more." the woman said, turning back a little towards the boy.

Balinor shoulders dropped as he looked towards the ground, weeping.

"Listen to your heart young warlock, for if you succeed than your name shall be written in history and legends forever." The woman took her gaze from the boy, staring into nothingness, deep in thought.

"As of now you path is not written. It is _unknown._ But if you are to fail... then may the Gods have mercy on us." The woman once again picked up her staff and began walking towards the darkness.

Balinor picked up his head slightly and muttered "Thank you...-"

"My name is not important, but I am known as the Cailleach. The guardian between the worlds of the living and the dead. And let it be known that no one, not even your parents, can know who you really are and what your true name is, Balinor son of Merlin and Morgana."

Balinor shifted his gaze, noticing that he was wearing clothes that were ripped and covered in dirt and mud. He looked upon the Cailleach that had disappeared into the void. In a flash, the void disappeared, and Balinor could once again feel the warmth of the sun on his face. A face that once again had streams of tears falling from his eyes as he realized that this was just the beginning of a long journey. It was up to him to bring the world that he had lived in. To make sure that his parents would find the warmth and love of each other's magic and embrace. He was the product of what most come if magic were to survive in their world, and he would be damned if he was the cause of everyone's destruction.

The idea was crazy. The weight of the world now laying on the son of the most powerful warlock and high priestess. An 11 year old boy.

Balinor had little time to process what his next steps were for behind him he saw a girl around his age, with beautiful brown locks and brown eyes appear from behind a tree. Balinor felt his stomach do a little flip as his heart quickened. He had never felt anything like it before, and for some reason, he felt himself blushing as he decided what he was going to do.

"Father, father - there is a boy!" the girl called out behind her.

Before Balinor could react, and older man with symbols up and down his arm also appeared behind the tree. He had shaggy red hair and a short beard, but he and his daughter's eyes were the same.

"Kara, what did I tell you about running off! The source of the darkness could have gotten you killed!" her father said, worry in his eyes as he came behind his daughter, turned her around to look her in the eye and hugged her.

The girl turned around and once again looked at Balinor. But father... look... it's _him._

**A/N: So - that's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed. I promise an explanation is coming for why his name is Mordred/Balinor. :) Please leave reviews to tell me if you like where this is going and for feedback! **


End file.
